


Daredevil 76 x Gabe

by wonderjan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderjan/pseuds/wonderjan
Summary: R76 SS 2019!!Request: Daredevil 76 smooching GabeI hope I did your request justice! I had fun working on the poses for them ^0^Happy holidays and New Year!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Daredevil 76 x Gabe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ventiskull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventiskull/gifts).



(Note: If unable to view, please view here: https://imgur.com/a/xTvth28 )


End file.
